coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8508 (7th November 2014)
Plot Todd is found badly beaten up by a woman passer-by. Eileen rings his phone but can't get an answer. Jason isn't bothered. Eileen is annoyed to hear that Todd was on his own at the bistro as Eva had to work. Tracy storms at Ken and Carla and walks out of the pub. Tim gets snappy at Faye when she pressures him about the auction. Anna notices his manner and quietly asks him what's wrong. Under questioning, he admits he can't read. The family gathers for Cilla's meal. Beth makes snide comments about what to expect and Cilla tells her she'll be apologising when she wants seconds. Anna tells Tim she wants to help him. Reluctantly he accepts and as he leaves the house she hugs him, watched from the bedroom window of No. 4 by Sally. Leanne has reservations about the news of Peter's release, fearing that he's still not off the booze. Katy is enthralled with Mark's work stories in the bistro but denies to Alya and Steph that she's after a date with him. The police call at No. 11 and inform Jason about Todd's assault, telling him that he's in hospital. The family rush there where they find him in a bad way. Eileen is filled with guilt. Owen is happy to hear of Anna's arrangement to teach Tim. Amy comforts Tracy. Cilla drops the pan on the floor, upset over her weakened arm. Chesney comforts her. Leanne tells Carla that Simon is excited but also worried about Peter's release. The meal is a success and Beth is forced to apologise to Cilla when she has two and a half portions. Chesney tells Cilla she can stay with them at No. 5 for a few days. Sally questions Tim but can't get him to talk about his evening. She tells him she saw the hug and he has to come up with excuses. Eileen tells Todd how much she loves him. Katy admits to Steph and Alya that she is interested in Mark but also in his job. Back home, Eileen sobs at how she turned her back on Todd. Beth and Tracy giggle as they open the awful wedding presents. Ken is pleased that she is more upbeat but perturbed when Tracy puts the blame for everything on Carla. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Mark Strachan - John Hogg *Police Officer - Mark Morrell *Nurse - Mete Dursun Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Just Nick's *Weatherfield General - Todd's room *Unknown street Notes *The woman passer-by who helps Todd Grimshaw is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney thaws towards Cilla when she cooks a meal for her extended family, and he ends up inviting her to stay with them at No 5; and Tim confesses to Anna he’s illiterate and has to find a way of getting out of the auction, prompting her to offer to help him learn to read. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2014 episodes